It is known to employ byproducts obtained from commercial production of caprolactam, a precursor component used in manufacture of polyamide (nylon), for grinding of cements. In WO 2013/164212, Stefan et al. disclosed that byproducts obtained from the manufacture of caprolactam, wherein cyclohexanone is reacted with hydroxylamine, yielded the following materials: caprolactam (6-80% wt.), oligomers of caprolactam (2-20% wt.), aminocaproic acid (1.5-30% wt.), and alkali metal hydroxides (1-20% wt.), among others. See WO 2013/164212 at pages 5-6. Grinding additives containing caprolactam and aminocaproic acid were said to increase compressive strength of the cured cement product.
It is also known to use by-products from caprolactam production to increase late strength (after 28 days) in concrete mixes. See SU 1 424 825 and SU 1 606 490 (cited by Stefan et al. in WO 2013/164212 at page 3, II. 19-21).
The present inventors have discovered a novel application in cement and concrete for byproduct material removed as an alkali-soluble waste from the ketone alcohol oil stream during commercial production of cyclohexanone (a ketone) and cyclohexanol (an alcohol). This waste material is to herein as ketone alcohol oil waste (“KAOW”).